Confused Teens
by Ichimacchan
Summary: "kita, ke rumahku. cuma ingin mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku." / Jirou melingkarkan kakinya di panggul seksi si pemuda. "oke, aku mulai tidak mengerti." / crackpair BakuJirou. adult content alert! R18, explisit lemon, out of character. RnR !


**Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi**

 _Romance, drama, crackpair_ _, out of character_

 **Bakugou Katsuki x Jirou Kyouka**

 _Mature content alert! R18, explisit_ _lemon,_ _dosa ditanggung masing_ _-masing_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Confused Teens**

 _We don't know, we don't wish, but we get it_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dadamu kecil."

Bakugou refleks. Asli.

Sang _earphone jack_ menatap si _exploison_ lewat sudut mata, pupilnya nampak kecil seperti biji jagung, dan Bakugo cukup suka. Jirou menghela napas. Tangan terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Masih ada Uraraka Ochako, Ashido Mina, dan Atsui Tsuyu."

Bakugou mengeryitkan alis.

"Hah? Bagaimana dengan si _pembuat barang_ itu?"

"Yaomomo? Dia sudah bersama Todoroki. Kemana saja kau?"

"Si _bunglon_?"

"Ojirou. Dan, mereka punya nama. Yaomomo, lalu Hagakure."

Tangan kasar yang terbiasa memproduksi ledakan itu menarik tangan yang lebih kecil di sampingnya. Jirou menarik napas, Bakugou menaikkan tubuh sang _earphone jack_ ke dalam pangkuannya. Dua kancing seragam dilepas menggunakan gigi. Satu tangan melingkar erat di bagian pinggang, tangan lain berusaha menggapai dada kecil yang dibicarakan sebelumnya.

Jirou menjambak rambut landak yang menusuk-nusuk wajah.

"muka bundar, _shitty nerd._ Cairan asam, rambut sialan. Kodok, burung."

Napas kasar dan panas itu menerpa bagian dadanya yang dilucuti liur dan ciuman. Jirou menggigit bibir.

"sudah kubilang, mereka punya nama."

Selangkangan menabrak bagian bawah perut si pemuda yang terasa keras. Tubuh Jirou diturunkan hati-hati, dibaringkan di atas lantai dingin. Bakugo melesakkan sebelah lutut diantara kaki-kaki Jirou agar mau membuka, dibalas dengan melengkungnya tubuh sang _earphone jack_ juga desah yang ditahan yang berakhir menjadi batuk tersedak. Bakugou mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Menciumi rambut yang lengket dan menempel.

"Bernapas." kata Bakugo, memerintah.

Yang diperintah menarik napas kemudian meremat kuat punggung seragam dari pemuda yang menindihnya. Kepala duri Bakugou mulai turun, menciumi wajah yang terasa kecil mulai dari kelopak mata hingga dagu kemudian berlanjut ke garis leher. Suara seksi dari si gadis mulai terdengar putus-putus. Bakugou bangkit dan menyeka keringat, menatap takjub pada wajah memerah yang terengah dan berpeluh. Sangat cantik.

"Sepertinya _kita_ lupa satu orang."

Gesekan pada area sensitif membuat Jirou memejam. Bakugou mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan si muka idiot?"

 _Oh, Kaminari._

"Namanya Kaminari. Kaminari Denki."

Dalam satu tarikan, Jirou merasa dirinya telah telanjang. Bakugou mengeryit tidak suka, gigi-giginya tertanam di bahu kurus berkeringat.

 _Kaminari Denki._

"Peduli setan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyukai gadis pendiam macam Jirou memang tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya Bakugou tidak perlu khawatir akan ocehan-ocehan tidak penting yang biasanya dilanturkan oleh kebanyakan wanita, karena Jirou sendiri nampak tidak terlalu tertarik dan lebih memilih diam seraya memainkan telinganya. Jika dilihat secara fokus, Jirou terlihat manis dan minta dijilat. Bakugou tidak pernah menyangka bahwa obrolan pendek yang ia lakukan dengan gadis itu dapat membawa mereka ke hubungan yang lebih _dekat_ meskipun hanya dalam ranah seksual.

"nah, dada datar."

Mati-matian Bakugou menormalkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar sumbang karena nikmat. Jirou membuka sebelah mata, nampak dilinangi air juga pantulan wajah Bakugou yang kacau dan memerah. Gerakan si _exploison_ pada pinggangnya berlaju cepat dan konstan. Jirou berusaha mengumpulkan fokus karena Bakugou ingin berbicara, meskipun tubuhnya harus terhentak-hentak dan dikejutkan ledakan hasrat pubertas yang luar biasa.

Bakugou berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya turun, bersembunyi diantara tengkuk.

"libur pekan ini kita ke rumahku."

Jemari yang bertaut dan mencakar punggung liat itu kini refleks memukul-mukul.

"Hah?!"

"berisik!"

Bakugou merasakan bahwa ada tangan yang menarik rambutnya kasar. Dengan terpaksa pemuda itu meninggalkan tengkuk yang menjadi tempat favoritnya, dihadapkan dengan wajah gadis yang disetubuhinya yang terlihat bingung dan gelagapan.

"kubilang, ke rumahku." Bakugou mengulang datar.

"untuk apa?"

Sejenak, sang pemilik _quirk exploison_ itu terdiam. Seolah memikirkan jawaban yang pantas dan tidak memalukan, juga mampu untuk membuat Jirou bungkam dan mau menuruti apa katanya. Bakugou berpikir keras.

"nanti saja, _milikku keburu betah disana_."

Meskipun diucapkan dengan nada malas, wajah Bakugou tetap memanas ketika melirik sedikit ke bawah, pada bagian yang masih _terhubung_ erat. Jirou menamparnya malu.

"Bakugou!"

Mungkin, jika semua orang yang mengenal Bakugou melihat pemuda itu diam saja ketika ditampar seseorang, maka akan dicatat sebagai suatu keajaiban dunia yang tidak akan pernah terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Namun ini bukanlah kali pertama Jirou menamparnya. Bakugou tidak keberatan. Rasanya tidak perih-perih amat. Justru ia suka, karena seolah gadis itu menjadi lebih ekspresif meskipun menunjukannya secara kasar dan sukar ditebak.

"ohya sekarang saja."

Tangan-tangan kekar itu membimbing punggung Jirou untuk terangkat, mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman diatas pangkuan si _exploison_ yang kini bersandar pada tembok. Lagi-lagi kepala dengan rambut landak itu bersembunyi di tengkuknya. Tangan kasar mengelus punggung yang terasa kecil dan berkeringat, sesekali meremas bongkahan pantat yang padat.

Bakugou merasa labil.

"kita, ke rumahku. Cuma ingin mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku."

 _Cuma_

Jirou melingkarkan kaki di panggul seksi si pemuda.

"oke, aku mulai tidak mengerti."

Gerakan yang semula terhenti kini mulai beroperasi kembali. Diawali dengan ritme pelan yang terasa becek dan memabukkan, berlanjut ke ritme sedang yang cukup bisa membuat pandangan Jirou menjadi kabur sesaat. Bakugou masih _keukeuh_ bersembunyi di tengkuknya.

" _ah –ngh,_ Bakugou."

"Katsuki."

Jirou terkekeh sebentar, entah kenapa rasanya si emosian ini jadi merajuk padanya.

"iya – _mh,_ Bakugo Katsuki."

Di tengkuk yang menjadi tempat favoritnya itu, Bakugo memejamkan mata. Meresapi setiap detik momen percintaannya dengan si gadis _tsundere_. Jirou sesekali terkekeh dan mendesah, masih gengsi dan disamar-samarkan. Kepala Bakugou terasa korslet, ia _blank_ untuk mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Baku – _ah . ."_

Desah gadis di dekapannya mulai naik oktaf. Tanda bahwa ia sudah _dekat._ Bakugo memeluknya erat. Mengusap-usap rambut di belakang kepala yang sudah tidak tertata.

" _ha –ah !_ "

Satu kejutan, tubuh yang selalu ia jamah itu melengkung sebentar. Bakugo menopang pada pinggang dan bahu agar tubuh itu tidak ambruk, Jirou memejam erat dengan napas yang kesusahan. Ketika merasakan bagaimana hangatnya gadis itu ketika _datang,_ berjuta kalimat pengutaraan seolah berhamburan di pikiran sang _exploison_. Bakugou mendesis, lalu memaksa lengan yang terkulai lemas itu agar mengalung mesra di lehernya.

"dengar. Libur pekan ini, kita ke rumahku. Mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku. Besoknya, kita ke rumahmu. Mengenalkanku pada orangtuamu."

Entah kenapa kalimat Bakugou terdengar sangat runyam di telinga Jirou. Gadis itu hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang di depannya, terengah-engah karena sang dominan masih aktif bergerak.

Bakugou mengangkat wajahnya.

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir dan kelopak mata.

"jadilah milikku."

Kerasukan setan apa si rambut landak ini? Jirou terlalu bingung memikirkannya.

"lupakan si muka idiot. Kita pacaran, seks, lalu menikah."

Sungguh, tidak bisakah Bakugou mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih pantas di dengar?

Jirou menarik napas. Ia mengangkat sedikit badannya, berusaha mencium rambut Bakugo yang menusuk-nusuk wajahnya.

"kau terdengar putus asa."

"persetan! Kau masih saja memikirkan si muka idiot yang sama sekali tidak bisa –"

Jirou melabuhkan kecupan jenaka di kening berpeluh dari pemuda di depannya. Bakugou terdiam, iris merah menatap langsung pada biji jagung yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bakugou Kyouka, jelek ya."

Sang _exploison_ merasakan kepalanya mendidih hebat. Ia bersembunyi lagi pada tengkuk yang kini terasa panas, bukti bahwa pemiliknya tengah memacu darah dengan tidak biasa. Malu? Menahan kesal? Persetan, gadis ini jadi miliknya sekarang!

"tidak ada yang jelek untuk calon nyonya Bakugou."

Jirou tertawa mendengarnya. Meskipun dalam hati ia sangat ingin lari dan menggali lubang saking malu dan bingung dengan situasinya sekarang.

"iya iya, Baku –"

"Katsuki."

Lagi, pemuda itu merajuk gengsi padanya.

Jirou menarik napas dalam. Ia memejamkan mata dan bersandar di bahu itu sekali lagi.

"iya, Katsuki."

Anggap saja mereka adalah remaja yang kebingungan. Entah itu karena Katsuki yang tiba-tiba manja dan merajuk, atau karena Kaminari Denki yang telah mulai pudar dalam ukiran hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

jadi, saya _confused_ sendiri. Judul sama isi cerita entah kenapa ga ada kaitannya sama sekali. Ini awalnya tidak dimaksudkan untuk di publish, tapi _crackpair_ macam BakuJirou terlalu menantang untuk tidak dibikinkan fanfic nya, dan meluncurlah karya _ra maksud_ saya yang –aaah adfghjkl

maapkeun saya. tapi setidaknya saya puas telah membuat fanfiksi crackpair ini, karena diam-diam kalau dipasangkan, Bakugou dan Jirou cukup unik [ berhubung keduanya chara fav saya juga, sih ]. Apalagi mas Bakugou itu husbando saya juga / _ **di bom readers**_ _/_ , dan karakter dari Jirou sendiri mirip seperti saya, jadi seolah-olah saya berperan jadi Jirou disini / **disembelih** / -oke, lupakan. Saya emang suka ngawur dan berfantasi.

open request untuk fandom BnHA, Naruto, Osomatsu-san, One Piece, KnB, dan Haikyuu! [ request selain fandom yang disebutkan, bisa dipertimbangkan ! ]

Jika ada keluh kesah, request, atau pengen curhat, bisa pm saya langsung ! membuka lapak pertemanan /apasi/ karena makin banyak teman, makin banyak pula tempat saya bisa bergaje-gaje ria!

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, apalagi me review/fav/follow saya. honto ni arigato gojaimas! Viele Danke ! Ich liebt ihr alles!

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 _Danke, Tchüß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
